trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Combostuck
Combostuck is a collaborated fan-adventure created by AkihsulKaz and Crystal2914. It will first debut in Wattpad in a decade the future and will be published on MS Paint Fan Adventures after. Plot There exists an alternate timeline of which Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi all survived and won their session of the game, without even realizing it that much, re-creating their home planet Alternia; of which accidentally making two of it. The group decides to live on the first one, and Kanaya suggests to have the new Mother Grub live in the second Alternia to produce more of their race, and equally sharing the amount of population. Out of all the new-born trolls, there were two groups who stood out the most. On the first Alternia, there's a group of twelve who mostly are known for being idiotic rebels with members classified as weird. On the second one, there's another group of twelve whose leader is a peaceful woman but cannot decide properly, in which her moirail in turn became the most leader-like, but stayed as the co-leader position. Both groups have never met nor have talked to each other. Each group played a special version of Sgrub that they're the first and maybe the last ones to be able to play; without knowing its true nature. At first it seemed like the same as the original ones, but a virus has occurred, a virus that will cause havoc to both planets. That is, they will collide. The two teams must cooperate together to beat the game in a limited time, before their home planets will be no end with the assistance of a group of human kids. The question is, will they work it out together and survive? Characters Vlakodis Dodeka Me Synkrousi They go by the name Vlademesi. A team who dwells in the First Alternia. The team mostly consists of sarcastic and weird people.... Then there's the mom friend. Fuscha Chrite Main article: adorablyTerrifying The highest on the hemospectrum. Fuscha is most known for annoying Reases and throwing dolls at people. But, other than that, she is an easy going and friendly troll. Just don't touch her favorite doll. She won't go insane over it... But you. Terose Caleon Main article: crocusAmaryllis Terose, despite being a violet-blood, is actually the calmest out of the bunch. He doesn't really talk much and prefers to sit alone with his "friends". He is closest to Vanpin and Reases, but hangs out with Vanpin the most. Vanpin Tearai Main article: traumaticCult Vanpin is the second calmest out of the bunch, sometimes losing his cool due to his violent background and being in the third highest in the blood caste. Vanpin would never speak to anyone, unless the person spoke to him first. Other than that, he's most comfortable with his moirail, Terose. Zakhis Lumani Main article: colorfulTruth Zakhis is a troll who enjoy painting and coloring. Zakhis is a childish troll Luatra Batien Salcar Rymani Muleaq Scupta Shiora Peavoc Abiska Atmora Feltar Hakins Rheche Taliku Reases Paveri Category:IAEJFPGforever Category:Sessions Category:Combostuck Category:ComboCryst Chorus Secundus de Duodecim Mostly known as ChoSecDuo or CSD, this is a team who dwells in the Second Alternia. The team consists of mixed personalities both having good guys and bad guys who for some reason "get along". They are mostly responsible for some of the issues of the planet. Both negative and positive, that is. Fiolli Harffa Main article: amicableConductor The leader of the team. She is known for being the most innocent troll who hasn't done much of a really terrible deed. Besides being the designated leader, she does her role recklessly such as not explaining the things to be done properly (with her quite oblivious about it), and so on. Altron Amarok Main article: agileGlutton Altron is the "co-leader" of the group. He is short-tempered and does most of the things for Fiolli. He is also the one who doesn't get along well the most with the rest of the team. But in reality, he's quite like a father as he unknowingly cares for the team. Czaria Feratz Main article: chainedContessa Czaria is the troll with the highest blood rank and the heiress to the throne. Despite being a heiress, Czaria dislikes being one and acts mostly nothing like one. She is also known to be Fiollis first friend, making Fiolli being her closest friend among the rest. Haruoh Fuhira Main article: antitheticTrapper One of the rebel members, Haruoh is a lime blood who lost his eyesight. He spends most of his time with Feniks and Trijan, and sometimes with his matesprit,or former, matesprit, Mielru. Feniks Voghel Main article: ablazedAparatus Feniks is a naughty troll full of pride and mystery. He loves torture and usually makes fun of everyone. A close friend of Haruoh, he also has knowledge with machinery and uses it for his offense. Trijan Deltom Main article: triangulumTrilluminati Trijan, like Feniks, is considered to be mysterious, but in a different way. He always connects everything with illuminati, feeling that his ancestor is the founder, and must spread it to everyone. He acts like a young child, but talk about things that are...well you know. Gienah Signus Main article: grazeComposition Gienah is a rather interesting olive blood who adores writing more than anyone else. She adores it to the point she is sort of a "yandere" now. She speaks in a Shakespearian dialect and can be a bit aggressive. Anaiva Paloma Main article: gracefulGolubica Anaiva is a talented dancer who takes care of the Mother Grub as a jade blood. She knows a lot of dances, but particularly has an interest in ballet. She is caring to her team mates acts a bit motherly towards them. Delfin Liunus Main article: consummatelyAquatic He is a young gentletroll among the violet bloods. Delfin's a perfectionist when it comes to everything and is polite with everyone in the group. He doesn't seem to be close with anyone in particular but is seen sometimes helping Fernro and Minoan with some things. Fernro Ronzar Main article: genialTelescope Fernro is a very observant mute and some sort of a "sidekick" of Minoan. He speaks usually with signs but mostly by writing in a fast speed, since he records his observations all the time. He is the one in the group who discovered the special version of Sgrub and the existence of Earth. Minoan Wadjet Main article: tremendousGrubjustice An energetic teal blood, Minoan is a troll who has poor eyesight. She considers herself as the "Female Counterpart of Troll Sherlock Holmes", which is rather pretty ironic. Her other interests are lawyers or attorneys. Lohora Kromet Main article: timelineAbsurdity Lohora is a cheery and friendly troll who is a huge fan of Troll Doctor Who. She usually speaks in a British way and always have alternate selves to speak to. She tends to get a bit overboard but overall she is a fun troll to be with. Humans Other Characters Rieane Quatez / Rian Quartz Main article: assuredGeek Rian is a human who is usually seen disguised as a violet blood troll named Rieane Quatez. She serves to be the one who recaps what has happened so far in Combostuck. Gallery Trivia * "Chorus Secundus de Duodecim" is a Latin phrase which means "Twelve Strings of the Second", "twelve" being how there's twelve of them, "strings" meaning how Kinara is their leader and has a musical theme amongst her, and "of the second" due to being dwellers of the Second Alternia. * "Vlakodis Dodeka me Synkrousi" means "Idiotic Twelve with Conflict". Idiotic being... well, Idiotic, twelve being there's twelve of them, and "with conflict" is to show how they hardly get along with each other. * Nearly half of ChoSecDuo are originally joke fantrolls. These include Trijan, Lohora, Minoan, Haruoh and Delfin.Category:IAEJFPGforever Category:Sessions Category:Combostuck Category:ComboCryst